U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,764 describes coating compositions comprising an electroconductive powder of tin oxide and antimony wherein the antimony is present as antimony oxide, and a thermoplastic or thermosetting binder resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,361 describes antistatic transparent plastic films which are conductive at low humidity having high mechanical strength. The coating composition comprises an electroconductive powder which is comprised of at least one crystalline oxide of Zn, Ti, Sn, In, Si, Mo or W of particle size 0.01-0.7 microns which can include dopants such as Al, In, Nb, Ta, Sb, at concentrations of 0.01-30 mole%.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,319 describes a transparent plastic molded article in the form of a sheet or film or various molded articles produced by injection or press molding which has on its surface (a) an electrically conductive coating layer that is transparent, containing 60-80% of an electroconductive powder, 0.2 microns or less in particle size; 20-40% of a solvent or emulsion type resin, a transparent film forming coating composition capable of forming a cross linking-hardened resin film, hardenable with light, energy or heat and (b) a topcoat containing 0-50% by weight of conductive powder and 50-100% by weight of a resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,177 describes a conductive coating composition consisting of a solution or dispersion in a solvent of conductive fine particles of tin or indium oxide and a binder resin.
The disclosure of the previously identified U.S. Patents is hereby incorporated by reference.
Cross-Reference to Commonly Assigned Patents and Patent Applications
The electroconductive powder that may be produced in the instant invention is described in greater detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,071,676, and 5,236,737. If desired the precipitation process described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/218,874, filed on Mar. 25, 1994, (now U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,613), which is a continuation in part of Ser. No. 07/905,980, filed on Jun. 28, 1992, entitled "Electroconductive Material and Process" (corresponding to PCT Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 93/05720) can be used for making antimony doped tin oxide.
The instant invention can also employ the doped tin oxide powders described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/293,895 (Attorney's Docket Number CH-2438), filed on even date herewith, entitled "Tin Oxide Based Conductive Powders and Coatings", filed in the names of Bergmann et al. The doped tin oxide powder can be obtained by using a precipitation method wherein the powder is substantially free of antimony and/or pyrochlore. Ser. No. 08/292,895 (Attorney's Docket Number CH-2438) describes films incorporating electroconductive powders consisting essentially of tin oxide which has been doped with at least one of tantalum, niobium, and phosphorus.
The disclosure of the previously identified Patents and Patent Applications is hereby incorporated by reference.